


Outcast [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She daydreamed sometimes of how they'd write it up in the histories: the strategies and the battles and Aeryn Sun's braid, as famous a marker as Fekkar's Twilith clan scars or Durka's glass eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746) by [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/outcast) | 00:04:35 | 4.2 MB


End file.
